


Heart Ceremony

by Kawaiicoyote



Series: Build-A-Bear Adventures [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a grumpy grump, Fluff, M/M, aww yissss, but actually really enjoys being dragged to build-a-bear, just read and enjoy the fluffy feels, next time he WILL get the pink bear with snowflakes, okay what even are these tags, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t really see what all the excitement is about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry not sorry but the idea of Derek and Build-A-Bear is just too addicting. This is sort of a sequel to my other fic Build-A-Bear but can be read as a standalone.
> 
> Oh! This is also unbeta'd.  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> Unlike Teen Wolf, which I don't own.

Derek stands unmoving at the entrance to the shop. Like a marble statue. A _glaring_ marble statue of pissed off and unhappy and bemused at what he’s trying to be subjected to.

Stiles has his hand in an iron grip and is doing his best to pull Derek into the crowded shop, actually whining and pouting up at him and people are beginning to stop and stare at the two of them.

Derek grunts and reluctantly as hell allows his feet to move forward. Stiles positively squeals in excitement, his wide honey eyes lighting up, his hand still in Derek’s squeezing tightly.

He doesn’t really see what all the excitement is about. The store is too loud and too bright. The walls are an electric yellow color with splashes of red and other colors. Children, and the occasional adult like themselves, scurry about with equal amounts of glee and amusement.

Derek just frowns harder, already feeling a migraine forming at the back of his skull.

“So, who are you going to choose to be your new best friend?” Stiles asks, his smile plastered widely across his face. Derek scowls at him and turns, completely intend on leaving the store, the mall, the _town_ with how he’s feeling.

He hears Stiles squeak of protest, then not a moment later, before he’s taken more than three steps, feels the death grip the teenager has on the back of his leather jacket. He turns and looks down at him with raised eyebrows. Stiles only grips the leather tighter and gives a tiny tug.

“Don’t be such a grump. This is supposed to be fun.”

Derek snorts at that but doesn’t try to flee from the scene anymore. Instead he dislodges Stile long grabby fingers from him and with a sigh stalks over to the wall of fluffy stuffed animals and their bins of not fluffy at all, waiting to be stuffed animals.

He looks over at Stiles, who still looks too smug, and frowns again. “Do I really have to do this?I thought they had an online store.”

Stiles purses his lips and points to the wall.

Derek growls lowly, just enough for Stiles to head, and bares his teeth. Stiles rolls his eyes dramatically and keeps pointing until Derek turns back to the bins.

His eyes scan the rows of cute adorable plushies and scowls at them like they’ve personally offended him. Derek bemoans ever agreeing to “ _go to the mall”_ with Stiles. He should have known it was a trick. It’s _always_ a trick when it comes to Stiles. Sneaky bastard.

To Derek, everything he sees is just too _cute_. And that’s the whole point. Children like cute and fluffy. But he is no child and is finding it very difficult to choose one of these for himself, which he’ll probably end up just giving to Stiles anyway, so the whole ordeal is completely pointless to him.

It catches him off guard when Stiles bumps his skinny hip against him and for a moment he loses his balance, flailing slightly before he catches himself. Stiles is chewing his lower lip hard to keep from laughing but then he’s pointing to the wall again.

“You should get the wolf.” Stiles suggests, beaming with pride for himself at the suggestion, his eyes crinkled at the corners from the force of his smile that Derek would find endearing if he wasn’t so annoyed at him. But his gaze follows to where Stiles is still pointing and raises an eyebrow at the only thing he could clearly be pointing at.

“That’s a Husky,” he deadpans looking bemused. “It even says _Happy Husky_ on the lable.”

Stiles grin morphs into a scandalized scowl and his hands go to his hips. “It’s a wolf if I say it’s a wolf and you _need_ to get the wolf. It would be a complete injustice is _you_ didn’t get the wolf.”

Derek looks skyward and shakes his head, and briefly wonders if his sister has some kind of divine power now to make his life a living hell. He doesn’t doubt it, because Laura _would_ enjoy this.

He takes his time though, not going for the ‘wolf’ right off the bat. He looks and bypasses the cats completely. The bears just look too cute, and he’d go straight to his grave before ever admitting that the pink one with the light pastel pink and white snowflakes was his favorite of the bears. So in the end, he in fact does choose the one Stiles suggested.

“What now?” Derek asks gruffly, holding the fluff-less plushy out in front of him by the neck. Stiles looks appalled, but he can’t make himself care. Too much anyway.

Stiles shakes his head and threads their hands together and then he’s being lead towards the back of the shop, weaving in between isles and nearly colliding with enthusiastic children and their less than enthusiastic parents along the way until they’re in front of a huge yellow and red machine decorated with little bears and with clear Plexiglas windows that shows the inner workings of the machine which holds endless amounts of stuffing.

“Well?” Derek prompts and Stiles’ lips purse like he’s sucked on a lemon warhead.

“Well do you want to record something to put in the little guy?” He asks, bambi eyes all wide and hopeful but Derek shakes his head, taking great interest of the floor which is a fake hard wood and too shiny. Everything in the place is too shiny and sparkly and God he really does feel like a creature of the night now.

“I wouldn’t know what to say.”

Stiles must find that an acceptable answer because next thing he knows he’s being nudged up closer to the big fluff machine. His fluff-less wolf is taken from Stiles and handed to the store employee who is perched in a stool next to the machine, sporting a very bright blush as she eyes Derek up and down shamelessly. It takes Stiles a moment of clearing his throat exaggeratedly and waving the toy in front of her face to snap back to attention and take it from him.

The petit little blonde girl then turns on her megawatt smile to full blast, a clear sign she obviously enjoys her job.

“Okay what I’m going to want you to do is step on that pedal right there,” She points to the front of the machine and Derek hesitantly takes a step forward and hovers his foot over it, glancing at Stiles then the employee whose nametag reads ‘Tabitha’. They both give him encouraging nods and then there’s no looking back as he steps down and the machine whirs to life.

He keeps his foot pressed down and watches in slight amazement as the little deflated wolf/husky/call it what you may starts to puff up little by little. When he takes his foot off Tabitha slides the plushy off of the machine and hands it back to him, the back of it still open and spilling a little of the fluff out. He looks at her in confusion.

“Give it a hug and see if it’s fluffy enough for you.” She instructs and both she and Stiles look at him expectantly. He grinds his teeth but takes it from the girls and hugs it to him. He thinks that it’s maybe a little overly stuffed but it isn’t unpleasant and it’s soft and though it smells like the employee and chemicals it still has Stiles scent on it too. He doesn’t even realize he’s grinning by the time the girl holds her hand out for it and points at a little bin full of material hearts.

Derek doesn’t even take his time, just plucks one of the plain red satin hearts and holds it out to the girl. She shakes her head and both she and stiles have matching, wicked mischievous grins on their faces. The alpha actually gulps.

The girl giggles quietly and sits up straighter. “Okay. Now that we’ve stuffed your little friend, we’re going to bring him to life.”

Derek eyes her apprehensively and Stiles bounces happily on the balls of his feet.

“I want you to take your heart and rub it between your hands to wake it up.” She instructs and Derek just stares at her because how is this even his life. Stiles tactfully coughs to catch his attention and glares at him. With a sigh he does as told and quickly rubs the little satin heart. The girl smiles even brighter at him.

“Now, I want you to put the heart to your eye so he can see.” His face deadpans because he is a grown man, in his mid-twenties, and she expects him to… Stiles practically growls at him oh for the love of.. he puts it over his eye and Stiles looks downright giddy.

“Now put it to your ear so you can tell it your secrets.” He does so with little hesitation. “Now to your mouth so he won’t tell those secrets.” He’s not sure if he’s actually supposed to put it on his lips but he decides to anyway. The girls nods and looks two seconds away from giving him a gold star for being good. “Now rub it on the top of your head so he’ll be intelligent.” He almost rolls his eyes. “Then rub it to your arm so he’ll just as big and strong as you.” That he actually allows himself to roll his eyes at because that is an outright come on, one that Stiles is either ignoring or doesn’t catch. “Rub it to your own heart now so it can feel all the love you have.” That makes him feel a little silly but he rubs it to the center of his chest, all while looking at Stiles and he grins a little at the sudden blush that dapples the teenager’s cheeks.

“Most importantly,” the girls says, voice taking on a bit of seriousness. “Blow it a kiss and make a wish.” He looks at her to see if she’s seriously and her eyebrows rise just a bit. So with a sigh he places the heart back to his lips, closes his eyes tight, and wishes. Wishes for peace and happiness and love to surround him and the pack and Stiles. He knows it’s corny, but this is a corny situation and nevertheless he completely believes in the wish and wants for it to come true.

When he opens his eyes the girl is holding the little wolf up to him expectantly and he quickly places the little heart inside. While she’s pulling the stitches together tight he glances at Stiles. Stiles who is looking like Derek himself hung the moon and stars singlehandedly.

“What?” He mutters, heat rising to his own cheeks. Stiles shakes his head and allows him to gather the stuffed toy from the girl who gives them a little wave goodbye. Derek doesn’t miss the way her face goes crimson and the way she nearly topples off her stood when Stiles laces their fingers back together.

He lets himself be dragged towards the front of the store and then they’re veering right. Suddenly Derek finds himself being shoved down onto a red stool, the base of it bouncing because of its obnoxious spring form that Derek will never admit to liking even as he bounces on it just the tiniest bit.

Stiles takes the little wolf from him and points to the computer he’s been sat in front of. “You fill this out and I’ll be back in a jiffy. No fleeing from the store.”

Derek watches him go just for a second then turns back to the computer with a sigh. He’s beyond frustrated within three seconds. The keyboard to the computer is protected by a thick plastic covering. It makes it hard to type and he has to press down extra hard to get the letters to take and then there are buttons with hearts and stars and blue boxes that he has to press every so often.

By the time Stiles is back he’s finished and sending death glares to the screen.

“Please don’t put your fist through the computer. I can’t afford to pay to replace it and I really don’t feel like being banned from Build-A-Bear.” Derek can hear the pout in Stiles voice without even looking at him. Eventually though he does and raises a curious eyebrow when he sees that Stiles has his hands behind his back. Assumedly where his stuffed animal is.

Stiles grin splits his face and then before Derek knows it, the little wolf is being thrust right in front of his face.

His eyebrows shoot to his hairline and he can’t help but grin a little himself. Somehow Stiles has managed to deck out the little stuffed animal in a miniature leather jacket as well as tiny little aviator sunglasses.

“Is this okay?” For the first time today Stiles sounds hesitant and unsure. Derek stands from the seat and takes a step forward and pulls Stiles into a bone crushing hug.

The teenager gives a surprised squeak and Derek can just imagine his face lighting up like a Christmas tree. When he finally let’s go, Stiles face is still red but he’s grinning up at Derek and yeah it makes Derek think that their little outing hasn’t been _so bad_.

Together they walk to the register, once again hand and hand. For longer than necessary the cashier stares at their laced hands, a blush blooming on her cheeks, apparent even on her darker skin.

“Name?” She asks a little breathlessly when she drags her eyes Stiles then to Derek.

“Alpha.” Derek states and the girl leaves to go to the printer to find the birth certificate. He can feel Stiles eyes on him but he ignores it for as long as possible.

“What,” it isn’t a question and he doesn’t look at Stiles, instead he makes himself busy by digging in his pocket for his wallet.

He can _hear_ the smugness dripping from Stiles voice when he finally replies with, “I thought you said it wasn’t a wolf.”

Derek rakes a hand down his face and rues the day he ever thought dating a spazzy hyperactive teenager was a good idea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I asked Santa for my readers to leave me kudos and comments *hint hint nudge nudge*
> 
> I'm also considering making this into a series. A series of the Pack and Build-A-Bear. Does anyone think that's a good idea?


End file.
